madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Grown-Ups
Intro On the weekend of the John F. Kennedy assassination, Pete finds out that he lost the promotion to Cosgrove, Roger Sterling's daughter's wedding goes off as planned, and Betty musters up the courage to respond to Don's confessions. Synopsis Lane Pryce informs Pete Campbell that Ken has been appointed Senior Vice President in charge of Account Services. Although Pete makes his clients feel their needs are being met, "Mr. Cosgrove," Lane explains, "has the rare gift of making them feel as if they haven't any needs." In Sterling Cooper Advertising Agency's lobby, Peggy Olson chats with her roommate, Karen, about Herman Phillips. Peggy mentions that he isn't married. "Then why are you with him?" asks Karen. Margaret Sterling, agitated by Jane's attempts to befriend her, calls Roger Sterling and demands that Jane not attend the wedding. Mona Sterling convinces Margaret it’s just pre-wedding jitters, and gets her daughter to accept Jane's presence. "You're screwing things up," Roger tells Jane Siegel, who insists that she is just trying to be nice to Margaret. Angry that Roger won't take her side, Jane locks herself in the bathroom. Trudy Vogel arrives home at midday to find Pete, who says that he got fired and is going to call Herman Phillips. "Wait, and see how it goes," Trudy counsels. At home that night, Betty hears Gene crying and discovers Don cradling the baby. "I thought you'd left," she says. "I'm here," he replies. In her office with Paul Kinsey the next day, Peggy receives a call from Herman Phillips, who invites her to his nearby hotel. Peggy announces that she needs to go to the printer. "I know a nooner when I hear one," Paul teases. Pete visits Harry Crane. "There's no future for me here", Pete says. Don, meanwhile, argues with Lane for rejecting a potential replacement for Sal because he is too expensive. Herman Phillips watches a television news bulletin: President John F. Kennedy has been shot in Dallas. Hearing a knock, Herman Phillips unplugs the television and answers the door. "I'm glad you ran over," he tells Peggy. Pete and Harry's conversation is interrupted when their coworkers burst in to watch news of the assassination attempt. Betty sits at home watching television. "They just said he died," she tells Carla. The 2 women cry. "Did you give me a hickey?" Peggy asks Herman Phillips. "I don't think so," he replies before switching on the television. The 2 learn that Kennedy is dead. Don arrives home and hugs Betty. He asks why Sally Draper and Robert Draper are watching the coverage. "Am I supposed to keep it from them?" she says. "Take a pill and lie down," Don says. Everyone will be sad for a while, he tells the kids, but it will all be OK. On Saturday afternoon, Betty watches television in her bathrobe. Don tells her that she needs to get dressed for Margaret's wedding. Pete and Trudy debate whether to attend the ceremony. "It's business," Trudy reasons, but Pete convinces her staying home would be best. With many no-shows at Margaret's wedding reception, Roger encourages the guests to sit wherever they please. Henry Francis arrives late. Betty watches from across the room as he receives pecks on both cheeks from a young woman who addresses him as "Daddy." Roger searches for Jane and finds her in the reception hall's kitchen watching the news. He wants her present for his toast, but she refuses to join him. Beginning his speech, Roger joshes Mona and thanks the guests for making the day memorable despite the circumstances. Don and Betty dance alongside other couples. He tells her everything will be fine. "How do you know that?" replies Betty, eyeing Henry as he dances with his daughter. "You'll see", Don says, kissing Betty. "Why do you keep looking at that woman?" asks Henry’s daughter, realizing it is Betty. Henry denies it, but he averts his gaze when Betty and Don depart the reception. Back at their apartment, Roger deposits a drunk Jane in bed and calls Joan Holloway. "I had to talk to you," he says. They discuss the assassination. "You're really upset," she says. "What's that about?" he asks. "Because there's nothing funny about this," she replies. At home the next morning, Betty screams when Kennedy’s alleged assassin, Lee Harvey Oswald, is shot on live television. Don tries to put his arm around her. "Leave me alone," she says, pushing it away. "What happened?" asks Sally. "Nothing," says Don. Later, Betty wakes a napping Don. She’s going for a drive "to clear my head," she says. Henry and Betty meet in a parking lot. He enters her car. "Where does your husband think you are?" he asks. "I don't care," she replies. "You don't have to answer me now, but I want to marry you," Henry tells her. The 2 kiss. "Why even have a trial?" asks Pete as he and Trudy view a slow-motion replay of the Oswald shooting. "Just throw him over to the mob." Sterling Cooper's management doesn't care about Pete, Trudy says. His clients will follow him if he leaves the agency. "I want to scream at you for ruining all this," Betty tells Don when she returns home. She's upset about the assassination, he responds. "I don't love you," she says. "I kissed you yesterday. I didn't feel a thing." She'll feel better tomorrow, Don says. "You can't even hear me right now," she says. "You're right," he replies, walking away. Upstairs in their bedroom, Don sits silently. On Monday morning, Sally and Bobby eat breakfast and observe their parents, who do not speak. The office is mostly dark when Don arrives. Only he and Peggy have come in. "Bars are closed," he gives as his reason. People are at her apartment writing condolence letters to Jackie Kennedy, she says; at her sister's house, her mother "was crying and praying so hard there wasn't room for anyone else to feel anything." Peggy asks if Don wants to watch President Kennedy's funeral with her. He declines. Don walks into his office and pours a drink. Cast Main Star *Jon Hamm as Don Draper *Elisabeth Moss as Peggy Olson *Vincent Kartheiser as Pete Campbell *January Jones as Betty Hofstadt *Christina Hendricks as Joan Holloway *Bryan Batt as Salvatore Romano (credit only) *Michael Gladis as Paul Kinsey *Aaron Staton as Ken Cosgrove *Rich Sommer as Harry Crane *Robert Morse as Bertram Cooper *John Slattery as Roger Sterling Guest Star *Jared Harris as Lane Pryce *Mark Moses as Herman Phillips *Talia Balsam as Mona Sterling *Kiernan Shipka as Sally Draper *Alison Brie as Trudy Vogel *Christopher Stanley as Henry Francis *Elizabeth Rice as Margaret Sterling *Carla Gallo as Karen Ericson *Peyton List as Jane Siegel *Judy Kain as Olive Healy *Laura Regan as Jennifer Crane Co-Star *Julie McNiven as Hildy *Deborah Lacey as Carla *Alexa Alemanni as Allison *Jared Gilmore as Robert Draper *Edin Gali as Kurt Smith *Derek Ray as Brooks Hargrove *Patrick John Hurley as Bruce Pike *Veronica Taylor as Eleanor Francis *Sewell Whitney as Bandleader *Jennifer Dawson as Ethel *Anthony Burch as Marty Faraday *Shannon Welles as Nellie Category:Season 3